1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for eliminating unauthorized use of a camera, and for deterring camera theft by programming the camera to operate only under predetermined conditions. This invention is related to the inventions described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/187,706 filed Nov. 6, 1998; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/211,922 filed Dec. 14, 1998; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/313,131 filed May 17, 1999, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital cameras prior to the present invention have not been configured to prevent unauthorized use or discourage theft. In the area of film-based cameras, a mechanical apparatus for discouraging unauthorized use of a rental camera is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,708,856 by Cloutier. It involves requiring the removal of a locking screw prior to loading or unloading film, a process which appears to make it more difficult, but not impossible for a borrower to remove and replace film. In commercial or industrial facilities of various kinds, numerous expensive digital cameras are in use. Due to the small size and general applicability of present digital cameras, unauthorized use and theft are matters for concern. Similarly, in the case of rental cameras, some means for encouraging the return of a digital rental camera is needed, as well as a means for limiting the use of a camera, for example to a predetermined time interval, or a fixed number of images according to a rental agreement. In the case where a digital camera is used for business purposes, the company needs a way of discouraging workers from using company cameras for non-work related purposes.
The use of biometric measurement as means of identification is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,560 by Daughman. It describes a system for rapid and automatic identification of persons, with very high reliability and confidence levels. The iris of the eye is used as an optical fingerprint, having a highly detailed pattern that is unique for each individual and stable over many years. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,596 by Wildes et al. attempts to overcome a usability issue of forcing the user to create a physical contact with the biometric measurement device by creating a noninvasive iris recognition system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a digital camera system with theft protection.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a digital camera that can be operated by a user for only a predetermined time interval.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a digital camera that a user can only operate to capture a predetermined number of images.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rental digital camera that automatically encrypts captured images, that can only be viewed by a renter after retuning the camera to the lender for decryption.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a camera including a biometric measurement apparatus and corresponding camera enabling apparatus for limiting the camera use to an authorized person.
Briefly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a programmable digital camera requiring a programming password to be entered to access the camera""s programmability. The camera further includes programming so as to allow the camera to be operated only for a specified time interval, after which the camera becomes inoperable until the programming password is again entered and the camera is programmed to operate for another interval of time. An alternate embodiment of the invention includes a programmable digital camera as above described wherein the camera is programmed to only capture a set number of images, at which point the programming password must again be entered and the camera reset for another quantity of images. A further alternate embodiment includes a camera system with a separate transmitter for radiating a signal designed to cover a designated area, the signal being modulated with a camera operational code. The camera is equipped with a corresponding receiver and demodulator to receive the operational code. The camera is programmed to check for the operational code periodically, and if the code is not received, the camera automatically shuts down, thereby limiting operation of the camera to the designated area.
A still further embodiment includes a camera with a built-in apparatus for acquiring measured biometric data of a potential user, and comparing it with corresponding biometric signature data entered in the camera, and allowing camera operation only if there is a match.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides protection against theft by rendering a camera inoperable by an unauthorized user.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a lender the ability to restrict the use of a rental camera to a fixed number of images, thereby encouraging the return of the camera.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a lender the ability to restrict the use of a rental camera to a fixed time period.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a camera that can only be used in a specific physical area.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a camera that can be restricted in use to an office, and thereby avoid its use for recreational purposes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that is provides a non-intimidating and transparent way of collecting biometric data due to the fact that a user naturally brings both eyes and fingers in contact with the camera.